Challenge courses are structures that allow a person or team to challenge themselves by participating in various events such as walking along swinging ropes or planks, at elevated heights. These courses are also used to train military personnel. These courses are also used at recreational parks or other such centers that have go-carts and miniature golf.
The invention is a retractable challenge course that can be secured to a ceiling or similarly elevated structure. The retractable challenge course can be deployed or lowered when in use, and retracted, stowed, or raised when not in use.
There further exists a need for a retractable challenge course in which the participant is secured to the safety cable before reaching the activity height, such as at the ground level.
There further exists a need for a deployable and retractable challenge course. This enables an area, such as a gymnasium to be used for various purposes. For example, when the retractable challenge course is retracted, stowed, or raised, and if it is installed in a gymnasium, then the gym can be used for basketball games or volleyball games because more clearance may exist between the floor and the retraced challenge course, as opposed to when the challenge course is lowered or deployed. However when the retractable challenge course is deployed, or lowered, then the retractable challenge course may be used.
There also exists the need to increase the flow and capacity of participants to allow for increased traffic flow.
As can be seen, there is a need for a challenge course that is retractable and deployable.
Multiple embodiments of the system are disclosed herein. It will be understood that other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.